


Be careful what you wish for...

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is annoyed - the kid is harassing him during an autopsy, and all this because he's bored. Or is he?<br/>Bones finds out something interesting, and decides to show Kirk his place... Jim doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful what you wish for...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the st_xi_kink_meme: _I really want a fic where Kirk and Bones are friends, but Kirk wants more. And he tries to seduce Bones, maybe by making him jealous or something. Bones is resisting at first, but soon succumbs to Kirk's eh, charms.  
>  BUT! Kirk thinks Bones is a total softie and a bottom, and is very surprised when it turns out that he's a really dominant possessive bastard instead. And of course, Jim soon learns to love it..._
> 
> I... more or less followed that.

 

 _Transcript Stardate 2231.04: messages sent between the PADDs of Username “Kirk, James T.” and Username “McCoy, Leonard H.”_

 **Kirk, James T.** : Hey Bones whatcha doing?

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Leave me alone, I’m at an autopsy

 **Kirk, James T.** : ew

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : What do you want?

 **Kirk, James T.** : I’m bored… entertain me!

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?

 **Kirk, James T.** : yeah why?

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Why don’t you go there instead of harassing me? That way you wouldn’t be bored and I could do my autopsy in peace

 **Kirk, James T.** : class is even more boring, I know everything already and the prof won’t let me advance to a higher grade. I think she hates me because I slept with her sister

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Then find something else to do and leave me alone

 **Kirk, James T.** : aww Bones don’t be such a meanie!

 **Kirk, James T.** : hey Bones?

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : what

 **Kirk, James T.** : you wanna go out tonight and get drunk?

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : no, I don’t want to. I have to study, and you do too, or have you already forgotten the xenoling exam next week?

 **Kirk, James T.** : nah, I was just…

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : what

 **Kirk, James T.** : nothing

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : what is it, kid?

 **Kirk, James T.** : it’s stupid

 **Kirk, James T.** : it’s just… I’m a little lonely right now, and I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to, you know…

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : hell no, Jim, no way! I’m not sleeping with you, forget it!

 **Kirk, James T.** : but the thing we did two months ago was nice, wasn’t it? And hot? I know I liked it… You really don’t want to?

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : It was nice, but I told you already, it was a one-time-only-thing. I’m not some kind of rebound-guy to can sleep with when you’re lonely, and you and I have different opinions about relationships. Forget it and leave me alone!

 **Kirk, James T.** : I’m sorry, Bones, I was just… you know, I really like you, and so were so nice to me last time, and I kinda miss that, you know? All the other girls and guys just wanna fuck the famous Jim “Tomcat” Kirk, and I’m sick of that. I just wanna… have someone that wants me for myself, and likes me, and not the image of a guy who banged dozens of people, you know? Sorry, I won’t mention it again. I guess I’m just lonely… and I know I’m not exactly relationship material, I’m all kinds of fucked up, and I don’t wanna drag you into that mess. Sorry I’ll leave you alone now…

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Hell kid, I’m sorry, I really am. I didn’t mean to yell at you like that. Tell you what, my autopsy is almost finished, I’ll be home in about 30 minutes, okay?

 **Kirk, James T.** : you don’t have to, I’m okay

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Shut up, I want to. I’ll be there soon!

 **Kirk, James T.** : Thank you Bones, you’re a real friend!

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Don’t mention it, kid. We can go out for a drink or just stay at home if you want?

 **Kirk, James T.** : Maybe we could stay at home? I’m not really in the mood for people right now, and maybe we could just

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : just what?

 **Kirk, James T.** : I dunno, we could maybe just lie in bed for a bit?

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : You want to cuddle?

 **Kirk, James T.** : NO! Just you could maybe hold me for a bit? I’m kinda miserable right now and you’re my best friend and all. If you want?

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Oh kid, of course I want to! I’m leaving right now, I’ll be home soon, and I’m gonna hold you all night if you want, sweetheart!

 **Kirk, James T.** : Thanks Bones… see you soon?

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Be home before you know it!

 **Kirk, James T.** : Bye and thanks again! You’re the best

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Bye and no problem, kid!

 **Kirk, James T.** : Hey Barney, I told ya – Bones is on his way home right now, I told you I just had to play lonely and miserable and he’d come running! He’s gonna hold me all night, and I’m so getting him to let me fuck him! I won! Feel free to hand over that bottle of Scotch any time you want!

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : I’m guessing you didn’t mean to send that last message to me?

 **Kirk, James T.** : OH SHIT

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Really, Jim

 **Kirk, James T.** : Shit Bones, sorry!

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Of course you are you little bastard

 **Kirk, James T.** : Fuck Bones, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, really!

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Yes you did

 **Kirk, James T.** : Oh my God, Bones I’m so sorry! Tell me how I can make up for that? Please? I’ll do everything you want, I’m really really sorry!

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Oh, you will be, don’t worry, you’ll be very sorry

 **Kirk, James T.** : What does that mean?

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : I’m gonna punish you for leading me on like this. You wanna know how? I’m gonna tie you up and spank your tight little ass, give you the punishment you deserve. And you better not fight me – you deserve a spanking for this, and for all the other times you fucked with me. You think I’m stupid and easy, huh? I’ll show you exactly how wrong you are, and you’re gonna regret this for a long time.

 **Kirk, James T.** : wait what?

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Shut up and get ready for me. And don’t bother to run – I’m seconds away from the dorm, and you won’t escape your punishment. You thought you could fuck me tonight? Think again, James. You’re the one that’ll get fucked tonight, and you’re gonna take everything I give you, you just wait and see. Oh, and you better not think you’ll be allowed to come tonight, sweetheart.

 **Kirk, James T.** : Wait Bones! I mean you’re really hot and all, but can’t we talk about it first?

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : No, we can’t. You wanted me, you’ll get me. And you’ll love it, don’t worry. See you soon, boy.

 **Kirk, James T.** : Shit shit SHIT! I mean, not that it doesn’t sound hot and all, but maybe we should get dinner first or something?

 _Message not transmitted – PADD Username “McCoy, Leonard H.” has been deactivated_

 **Kirk, James T.** : Bones! Where are you? Bones!!!

 _Message not transmitted – PADD Username “McCoy, Leonard H.” has been deactivated_

 **Kirk, James T.** : Oh boy, I’m in for it noafoiwncaoaspcn

 _Message not transmitted – PADD Username “Kirk, James T.” has experienced technical failure_

 

 ------------

 

 _Transcript Stardate 2231.06: messages sent between the PADDs of Username “Kirk, James T.” and Username “McCoy, Leonard H.”_

 **Kirk, James T.** : hey Bones!

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : what?

 **Kirk, James T.** : I got a new PADD!

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : obviously

 **Kirk, James T.** : by the way, I’m still mad at you for breaking the old one!

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : that was your own fault. If you hadn’t been so naughty and fought me it would still be intact.

 **Kirk, James T.** : yeah yeah, whatever

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : How’s your ass? Still trouble sitting?

 **Kirk, James T.** : oh, as if you didn’t know! You were staring at it for like 10 minutes this morning!

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : I was just admiring my work. You look good with my bruises on you.

 **Kirk, James T.** : thanks lol! Gaila thinks so too btw

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : What? You showed Gaila your ass?

 **Kirk, James T.** : Yeah! She was jealous – I told her how bossy and hot you were, and how you held me down and made me take it, and she was green with envy lol

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : James, did you really show Gaila your ass?

 **Kirk, James T.** : Umm

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Oh James… I thought you knew better, sweetheart. That ass is mine, you hear me? You can’t go around showing it to other people, I really don’t like that. That ass belongs to me, no one but me will ever see and touch it, you got me?

 **Kirk, James T.** : Uh, sorry?

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : Oh, you will be. Seems like you’ve forgotten your place, boy. I’ll have to remind you.

 **Kirk, James T.** : Wait Bones, I thought it was funny, okay? I’m sorry, I won’t show her my ass anymore, or anyone else, I promise!

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : You better take your clothes off, boy, I’ll be there in about 60 seconds. If you’re still dressed when I come in, you won’t get to come. Get naked, now.

 **Kirk, James T.** : Bones no, I still can’t sit down properly, if you spank me again I won’t be able to sit for a week!

 **McCoy, Leonard H.** : See if I care. You should have thought of that before you went around showing other people what belongs to me. Are you naked yet? If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you suck me. If not, I’m gonna put the beads I bought earlier in your ass and make you wear them all day. What’s it gonna be?

 **Kirk, James T.** : God I love it when you talk dirty! Where are you? What are you gonna do to medsjgfjiwghij

 _Message not transmitted – PADD Username “Kirk, James T.” has experienced technical failure_

 

 

The end


End file.
